


"Something Wonderful" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #19: Shift

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Something Wonderful" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #19: Shift

Her small cry through the monitor wakes both Kurt and Blaine from their slumber. 

“Kurt…” Blaine whines tiredly. 

Kurt sits up with a start. 

“I know. I know. I’m up. I’m up.” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

It’s his shift, his turn to go tend to their precious little girl.

“Go back to sleep, Blaine.” He whispers kissing his husband’s forehead.

Kurt slips out of bed and staggers out of their room and into the nursery.

He hears the soft whimpering of their baby girl coming from her crib as he walks quietly to it. Kurt can’t stop the sleepy smile that spreads across his face as he looks down at the fussy infant.

“Oh, Sweetheart, it’s okay.” He whispers gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

Her cries are soft and revert back to whimpers as he sways her back and forth, cooing at her lovingly.

“Daddy’s got you, Princess. It’s okay now, I’m here.” He says holding her closer to his chest. 

Kurt can’t help the yawn that escapes him and he makes it over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sits down and gently shushes her, letting his head loll back as he does.

She’s asleep again in minutes and Kurt can’t stop his own eyes from closing while humming some nameless melody.

The next thing he knows is that he’s being wakened by the soft touch of his husband, who’s kneeling next to him, with a fond look on his face.

“Blaine, what are you—“

“I waited fifteen minutes and you didn’t come back so I wanted to see what was taking you so long.” Blaine answers stroking their daughter’s head. 

Kurt grins and yawns again, hating how tired he feels.

“In other words you got cold and needed me back in bed for warmth.” Kurt says chuckling lightly.

Blaine shakes his head and kisses Kurt’s forehead.

“You hit the nail right on the head, now come on, let’s get our sleeping baby back in her crib so we can go cuddle for another couple of hours.”

Kurt smiles.

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
